royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Direction
Ms. Direction is the founder of Shadow High. She believed that narrators should have more power, so she opened a school to teach other narrators her way. Backstory Shadow High was a school for narrators created by Ms. Direction. Ms. Direction believed that narrators should have more power, so she opened a school to teach other narrators her way. There, they learned not only how to observe and describe what the characters were doing, as narrators are supposed to, but to control the characters and bend the story to their will. The purpose for this was to create a flawless story, as characters often make decisions that ruin the plot. They had a power called "Unmaking Lava" which was capable of "unmaking" a story. Everything the lava touches gets turned into words. There is a volcano rising up from a hole in the roof of the school. The power of the lava got too strong, and it washed over Shadow High, leaving nothing but a faint structure made up of words. It is nothing more than a "shadow." Ms. Direction suffered the same fate, getting consumed by the lava. Personality Ms. Direction is a perfectionist, wanting to create flawless stories. It's the job of the narrators to observe and describe what the characters are doing, but she sought control, wanting to bend the stories to her will. She is annoyed when characters make decisions that ruin the plot of a story. She is used to getting her way, as people must obey her commands. Ms. Direction is a power-hungry control-freak who didn't care when the Unmaking Lava was about to destroy the entire land. She wanted others to share the same fate as her, becoming "shadows" of their former selves. Appearance Ms. Direction is made up entirely of words. This is because she was caught in the downpour of Unmaking Lava and was "unmade" into raw components. She is tall, thin, and wears her hair up in a bun. She is entirely grey, made up of a lacework of letters. She can only be seen from a certain view-point. Like a page in a book, she is obvious from the front, but nothing more than a sliver from the side. This is because she is made up of words and is now two-dimensional. Powers Ms. Direction is only a shadow of her former self. The Evil Queen says that all that remains of Ms. Direction is the essence of her power. Ms. Direction can control characters by commanding them. Whatever she narrates, the characters have no choice but to follow along and obey her words. Trivia * When the lava is about to overflow in The Legend Of Shadow High, Ms. Direction tells the girls to stop, sit, and wait for "The End." At that point, the story becomes a "Choose Your Own Adventure." There are different ways to escape Ms. Direction's control. Depending on what the reader chooses, Ms. Direction may or may not get destroyed. In one option, she sits down to have a tea party with Maddie and does not get destroyed. (The reader can also imagine another option where she does not get destroyed.) * Ms. Direction is the third type of narrator, wanting to control the stories herself. The first type of narrators are those who want the characters to continue re-living the stories that were first written (Royal Narrators). The second type of narrators are those who think characters should be free to have their own destiny (Rebel Narrators). Category:Adults Category:Girls